tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Casino
The Casino is an area located to the top left of the main plaza area in the Plaza where you can gamble and play multiple games. These include slots, Spin-to-Win, Blackjack, Poker, and Double or Nothing. All Casino Games Slot Machines Triple Diamonds= Triple Diamonds is the simplest slot machine. To get the jackpot, you have to roll 3 diamonds in a row. |-| Wheel of Money= Wheel of Money is the hardest slot machine to get a jackpot for. To get a jackpot, you have to roll a "Spin" slot. this will let you spin the wheel of money, which can get you anywhere from nothing, 200 credits, or the rarest, jackpot. It could take days of using this machine to ever get the jackpot. |-| Grand Quest= Grand Quest is a fantasy themed slot machine. A screen on the slot machine shows a knight and dragon. The knight, you, start with 75 HP, and the dragon starts with 100. If you roll an "Action" slot, the knight will perform a random action. These actions include magic (-10 Dragon HP), defending (Nothing), action (-5 Dragon HP), tripping (-5 Knight HP), and healing (+20 Knight HP). Card Games Texas Hold 'Em= Texas Hold 'Em works exactly like its real life equivalent. |-| Video Poker= In Video Poker, the player is handed 5 cards by pressing 'Hand' (Space). Hold any cards you think could give a payout buy pressing 1 to 5, and then press the deal button again. A jackpot is rewarded when a royal flush is made. You bet five credits in this game. |-| Video Blackjack= In Video Blackjack, the player bets 1 to 5 chips, and presses the Deal button to deal cards. The player and the computer both get two random virtual cards. The player may choose to Hit and draw as many cards times as they like until the total goes over 21, or Stand and end the game. If the player's number total is over 21, they automatically lose. If the computer goes over 21, the player wins. If neither player goes over 21, the player with the higher number wins. Misc. Games Spin-to-Win= Pay 500 units to Spin-to-Win. You can win a variety of different items. You could win a piggy bank, a bubble gun, a single waffle, nothing, 5 cat sacks, a grand piano, a flamingo, 10,000 units, a digital projector, a shrine, a potato, a pile of gold, a random pet, a laser projector, a hula doll, or a cactus. |-| Double or Nothing= In Double or Nothing, the player bets 1 to 5 chips and press the red button (Space). The amount of chips you put in will either be doubled or taken away. At any time, the player can press the Cash Out button, which gives them the number of credits shown on-screen and sets the game's chip count to 0. Planned/Rumored * Virus Themed Slot Machine * Blackjack * Roulette Collection Book Features All of the Casino's Collection Book features. Achievements= This is a list of all of the Casino's achievements. *Sore Finger: Place 1,000 bets in slot machines. *Big Bucks: Put over 10,000 units in poker. *Flushed Away: Win 3 poker games with a flush. *Counting Cards: Win 100 games of poker. *Standing Tall: Win 5 poker games with a straight. *Royal Winnings: Get a royal flush in poker or video poker. *Wheel of Spins: Get 10 spins on Wheel of Money. *Wheel of Nothing: Get 20 nothings on Wheel of Money. *Casino Addict: Spend 10,000 Units on slot machines. *Video Blackjack Pro: Get 21 on Video Blackjack 10 times. *Natural Blackjack: Get a natural blackjack on Video Blackjack. *Five Card Hold: Hold all five cards but still make a win on Video Poker. *Three of a Kind: Get a three of a kind on Video Poker. *Slay the Dragon: Defeat the dragon on Grand Quest. *Double 5X: Get 5X or higher on Double or Nothing. |-| Milestones= This is a list of all of the Casino's milestones. *Falling Money *Throwable Units *Spin To Win: Home Edition *Throwable Wheel of Money |-| Ranks= The Casino's ranks will be listed here when update 0.7.0.0 releases. |-| Stats= The Casino's stats will be listed here when update 0.7.0.0 releases. |-| Leaderboards= The Casino's leaderboards will be listed here when update 0.7.0.0 releases. Gallery Upload 6 22 2016 at 6 59 04 PM.png 2016-08-12 16-19-53.jpg 2016-08-19 05-21-35.png HighRollersSpinToWin.png|The High Rollers and Spin to Win Areas in the Casino. Category:Plaza